


Promise Broken

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Broken Promises, Keeping Watch, Kissing, Lance of Ruin - Freeform, M/M, Making a promise and then immediately breaking it after like two minutes, One Kiss, Personal Business, Promises, Threats, late night, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: SylvixWeek Day 5.Sometimes, not all promises can be kept. Sometimes, it all comes down to the circumstances.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Promise Broken

**Author's Note:**

> SylvixWeek Day 5. Promises  
> I was originally going to do one about their childhood promise, but I already made one of those for FelixWeek2020 back in February, so I thought I'd try something different this time.  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 5: Promises broken

There are thieves sneaking around Garreg Mach. And despite the fact that thieves usually aren’t very stealthy, these are actually surprisingly competent at it. They seem to have more or less have the different shifts and guard rotations down, letting them sneak around unnoticed. The only reason they’re even found to be there is because Cyril accidentally happened upon one of them trying to break into the stables in the middle of the night, only being there because he was unable to sleep and decided he might as well get some of tomorrow’s work done. 

Now, the main reason they’ve managed to stay so unnoticed, is because they haven’t really been stealing much of anything. Some food has gone missing, as well as a few weapons and vulneraries. Things that could easily be brushed off as a hungry student or a poor solider. Nothing valuable, no personal belongings. 

The thing they have been doing, is break in everywhere. Several students and staff members have arrived at their rooms or workplaces to notice the door is open and unlocked, even though they locked it before they left. But nothing has been stolen, aside from the earlier mentioned supplies. It’s like they’re looking for something. And planning on staying until they get their hands on it.

A certain sort of tension has settled over Garreg Mach, as no one knows who the thieves are, what they’re after, and when they will strike. People go jumping at shadows, almost expecting someone attack them from nowhere suddenly. 

The Blue Lions are selected to investigate and find the thieves, before they find whatever they’re looking for, or hurt someone. Felix and Sylvain are currently keeping watch near the dorm rooms, as that’s one of the places that hasn’t been broken into yet. Making sure to stay hidden in case the thieves show up, so they don’t make them run off before there’s a chance to capture them. 

“Think they’ll even show up?” Sylvain whispers to Felix, twirling the Lance of Ruin in his hands. It’s been two hours and his hands are going numb in the cold night air. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Felix mutters, keeping one hand on his own sword and uses the other one to shove the lance out of his face. “Stop waving that thing around. Why did you even bring it anyway?” It’s well known that Sylvain really doesn’t care much for the Heroes Relic. 

“Eh,” Sylvain shrugs. “Figured I might as well have a proper weapon; in case these thieves really do show up. They sure must be something more than just the normal rabble we get to fight, if they manage to sneak around and hide here without being noticed at all.” 

This seems to be enough for Felix, who still gives him a rather suspicious look before going back to keeping watch. “Sure, whatever. Do what you want,” he mutters as he keeps his eyes open, looking attentively all over the place, just in case he missed anything while talking with Sylvain.

After some minutes of standing watch, a movement in the shadows catches Sylvain’s eye. Too big to be a cat or a dog, it must be a person. And considering they’re sneaking and hiding they know they’re not supposed to be there and don’t want to get caught.

“Look, I think there’s someone over there,” he whispers to Felix, pointing to where he saw the movement. Felix turns to look in the direction he’s pointing and notices the figure immediately. He nods to Sylvain, letting him know he’s seen the figure. 

They observe the figure in the shadows for a bit, to maybe figure out where they’re going or maybe get some idea of what they’re after. They also want to make sure it’s actually something to be concerned about, and not just some student sneaking around at night.

The figure moves carefully, looking around, but luckily doesn’t spot Felix and Sylvain, who are cramming themselves even tighter together to avoid just that. Eventually, the figure moves out of the hiding place, and they get the first good glimpse of them. Clearly not a student or staff member, that much is clear in the dim moonlight. The figure looks around one last time, before sneaking off toward the dorms, clearly with a goal in mind. 

“Go tell the others we found one of them,” Sylvain quickly whispers to Felix, giving him a nudge in the other direction. “I’ll follow him to make sure he doesn’t get away.” He takes a steady grip on the lance, but before he has time to go, Felix reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Sylvain,” he warns him. “Promise you won’t try to play the hero or something and get in trouble. Just follow him. Nothing else.” He has that serious look in his eyes, and his whole body is tensed up, like he’s ready to throw Sylvain over his shoulder and carry him away if he doesn’t agree. 

“Sure, don’t worry,” he grins and shakes off Felix’s hand. “I’ll be the stealthiest person to ever stealth. They’ll never even know I’m there.” 

“Promise me,” Felix insists, grabbing his hand again and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Promise you won’t do anything stupid.”

“I promise,” Sylvain agrees solemnly, pressing a quick kiss to Felix’s lips. “Now go get us some backup.”

Felix gives him another stern look, but leaves swiftly, knowing there’s no time to lose if they want to catch the thieves. Sylvain watches him go, before letting out a sigh. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled note that was left for him a couple of days ago. Even though he’s read the words dozens of times, he still looks at the note one more time.

_Gautier.  
If you want your friends, especially the little Fraldarius, to remain alive and unharmed, meet us at the old entrance, near the dorms, in two days, at midnight.  
Come alone. If not, your friends will pay for it.  
Bring the Lance of Ruin._

_\- You know who we are_

Sylvain crumples the note and tosses it in a nearby barrel. He knows who they are alright. And while he normally wouldn’t really care for something like this, this is a different – more personal – situation, and he doesn’t really want to drag his friends into it.

“I’m sorry Felix,” he mutters as he starts following the thief. “But I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep this promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ends a bit abruptly, but the other half of it will be done tomorrow, for day 6.


End file.
